


Training With You

by NevaRYadL



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Fighting Kink, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Sweat, Trans Doom Slayer, handjob, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: The Doom Slayer and the Marauder spar... it ends quite heatedly
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Marauder(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Training With You

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Doom Slayer/Marauder, mlm smut, trans Doom Slayer, licking, oral sex, thigh fucking, handjobs
> 
> Long, long, long overdue request for DG/Slayer and fighting that ends in fucking

It was good to spar as they were.

There simply was no better warrior than the Slayer to fight against, since he was something more akin to a force of nature than a man. His skills had been honed for an immeasurable amount of time since he started hopping across timelines and universes just to slaughter more demons. To face him and not be immediately destroyed was a good merit in anyone's book.

To spar against him made the Marauder sure that his skill would only skyrocket, and in a safe and secure manner.

Today they were practicing hand to hand techniques. It was a good skill to have, especially if an enemy could soak up enough bullets to get up and close. Grappling, holding, and generally getting his hands on a sweaty and very muscular Slayer was just an added bonus to all the delightful bonuses of sparring with the Slayer. To feel the Slayer's hands on him as they continued to spar was also a bonus. Many... bonuses to be had.

So they sparred, practicing getting in and out of holds, pins and such, working up a well earned sweat over it. Generally going back and forth and tiring each other out. Getting a feel for the other's fighting style, trying to find weaknesses and get the upper hand.

That was, until the Marauder saw an opening. The Slayer was reeling from a strike. The Marauder was high on the fight and took the opening with gusto, lurching forward, striking the Slayer's body with his own, taking the Slayer's wrists and taking them both to the ground, himself pinning the man to the ground and his wrists above his head to the ground. He settled on the Slayer's hips firmly.

He was panting, body quivering with anticipation and adrenaline and arousal as he hovered over the other man, hands still pinning his wrists to the floor. The fact that he had won hit him like a brick wall and the elation of having done so almost turned his vision completely white for a second, before coming back and his eyes finding the Slayer's face. Sweat damp, red from the fighting, beautiful eyes blown wide and his pupils dilated. His muscular chest heaved with each breath, pushing out and then drawing in until the muscles went into stark relief.

"... Are you injured?" Marauder panted.

The Slayer shook his eye, not breaking eye contact.

"... I won."

The Slayer nodded slowly, swallowing visibly and drawing the Marauder's eye to watch the bob of his throat. His face was red... but not in the way that sparring usually left the Slayer red faced.

"Are you... aroused?" The Marauder panted out.

After a moment, the Slayer nodded, eyelids dropping until they were hooded, his teeth finding his lower lip.

"Shall we... remedy this... together?" The Marauder suggested, rumbling.

The Slayer nodded.

A groan escaped the Marauder as he let the Slayer's hands go so that he could pull the Slayer's thin cloth pants and underwear down and off his legs and then his own. He lapped his teeth as the Slayer spread himself out for him. For him. So the Marauder took what was offered, bending his head down.

The Slayer was a feast that he wished to dine upon for the rest of time, dragging his tongue along the Slayer's strong throat, lapping at the salty and sweat slick skin, tasting everything. Hair, scars, skin, sweat, along his throat, collarbone, along this muscular pectoral. Marauder made sure to take a moment to drag his tongue around his small and dark nipples, making the flesh harden and making the Slayer sensitive to the air, only letting up when he started to squirm deliciously. Even then, his tongue simply traveled downwards, sweeping along the scars underneath his pectorals to make the Slayer shudder, moving down to tongue along his strong abdomen.

Down and down, leaving trails behind his tongue, pausing briefly to dip into his belly button, then down, following the treasure trail to the prize at the end, hidden through a tuft of dark blonde hair. Rumbling like a big, pleased cat, the Marauder let his tongue flatten as he best he could and dragged his tongue slowly and firmly along the Slayer, amused and absolutely delighted and endeared to find him already slick with arousal and desire. The breathy moan and the Slayer arching his back off the ground just made the Marauder rumble louder and more pleased, taking hold of the Slayer's thighs, squeezing the thick lengths of muscle appreciatively, before tonguing him slowly. Making the Slayer shake apart underneath his grasp, breathing short and stunted and moaning low and deep in his chest and making the Marauder's cock twitch and fill up even more at the sound.

Just shy of tipping the Slayer over the edge through, the Marauder pulled his tongue away, lapping the Slayer's tongue off his bare teeth as the Slayer moaned underneath of him. He had plans, and the Slayer was not always able to cum more than once. While squeezing the Slayer's thighs and enjoying the sight of the panting, hot and aching Slayer, that the Marauder came up with what he wanted them to do. And it would allow him to continue to 'feast'. Working more spit up in his mouth, he turned his tongue to the Slayer's thighs.

He lapped at the Slayer's inner thighs, making them slicker and wetter then they already were with the Slayer's clean cum and sweat, rubbing at the sweat drenched muscles as he tasted the tasty and salty skin. The Slayer groaned from the feeling of the Marauder's tongue back along his skin, the Marauder groaning deep in his throat as he watched the place between the Slayer's thighs twitch with renewed arousal and drip more cum. Unable to resist, the Marauder turned his attention from making the Slayer's inner thighs slick to further up, dragging his tongue along the entirety of the Slayer once again and making the Slayer's spine arch off the ground and a low rumbling noise of pleasure escape him that was music to the Marauder's ears. So the Marauder did it again, and again, and again some more, having the Slayer _soaked_ before he pulled his tongue away, the Slayer whimpering in pleasure and twitching from how close he was brought to the edge once again. Soon, but not yet.

He returned to slicking up the Slayer's inner thighs with his tongue, not leaving the tempting skin until it was positively slippery with the Slayer's arousal and his saliva, only then moving the two of them until he was pressed against the Slayer's back and his cock was slipping between the Slayer's thighs.

"Good?" He rumbled into the Slayer's ear and enjoying the slight shiver he got in response.

The Slayer nodded, flexing his thighs around the Marauder's cock and drawing a moan out of him. He adjusted them until they were comfortable, before moving a hand to the Slayer's front, finding the man's hard little cock. Now they could both enjoy it, the Marauder slipping between the Slayer's thick, large and muscular thighs and him touching the Slayer gently, working his calloused fingers carefully over blood flushed skin while avoiding scraps with his talons. The Slayer certainly seemed to like it, moaning deep within his chest and mewling as the Marauder gave a tentative thrust and moved his hand on the Slayer at the same time. The Marauder rumbled pleased like behind him, licking the back of the Slayer's ear before pressing his face against the sweat damp skin on the back of the Slayer's neck and starting fucking between the Slayer's thighs and rubbing against him.

The feeling was something else. The Slayer's thighs were all muscle and the fat to fuel them, sturdy in a way that felt more on place on an Altus perhaps. Still, the feeling of sliding between them was exquisite, firmness unlike anything else, and the strength of the muscles meant that there was divine resistance as the Marauder pushed in and pulled out. As if he could not already love the Slayer's muscles more than he did...

"Good?" The Marauder rumbled against the back of the Slayer's neck, fingers circling the most sensitive part of the Slayer and making him jerk and twitch and moan loudly. And in lue of a response, the Slayer took the Marauder's free hand, resting on the Slayer's lower abdomen, and twined their fingers together and squeezed softly. Heated in a whole new way, the Marauder carefully nuzzled the back of the Slayer's neck sweetly as he continued to rut between the Slayer's thighs.

Marauder easily got lost in the sound of their fucking. His soft grunts as he fucked between the Slayer's thighs, the soft grunts and moans from the Slayer as he was rubbed off. It felt so good to be encased in the Slayer's thick and muscular thighs, feel the powerful body in his arms shudder with pleasure, hear the Slayer moan in pleasure that he was giving him. He shuddered as he felt his cock twitch where it was encased in muscle, feeling his lower abdomen start to tighten and clench up as he was quickly worked to orgasm. The Slayer was just so good and--

He rutted hot, heavy and quick between the Slayer's thighs as he spent himself, unable to hold back anymore from how riled up he had gotten before. The Slayer shuddered as the Marauder's cock twitched and spent between his thighs, holding onto the Marauder's free hand as the other worked over him, trying to drive him over the edge too. But when the Marauder has spent his last the Slayer was still shaking from his denied pleasure, the Marauder simply licked the back of the Slayer's neck before moving away, rolling the Slayer onto his back and spreading his thighs out. The Marauder moaned low in his throat at the sight of the Slayer's soaked inner thighs, from his own sweat and cum and then the Marauder's spend smeared along the skin.

Clean up would come later, for now...

The Marauder spread the Slayer's thighs a bit more before making himself comfortable between them. One hand moved to take the Slayer's thick, stubby cock between his fingers, the other parted the man, allowing the Marauder's tongue to sweep along his wet and arousal softened hole once, briefly, before pressing against and then working itself inside. The Slayer gasped sharply, back bowing off the floor once again as the Marauder stroked him off with one hand and ate his hole out with vigor. Feeling the Slayer clench down around his tongue almost sparked something in the Marauder's belly to give him the stamina to go around round. Almost, his cock was still a little sensitive and he rocked his hips to the side to keep off of it as he focused on bringing the Slayer to completion, thrilled to listen to the sound of the Slayer moaning in pleasure and trying to rock his hips down to get the Marauder's tongue to fuck him harder and deeper.

So the Marauder did, working his tongue in and out of the Slayer harder and faster, listening to the Slayer go absolutely silent as the pleasure robbed him of what little voice he had. Feeling the Slayer throb and clench around his tongue more and more. Until the Slayer opened his lips to roar his pleasure to the quiet air around them and clenched around the Marauder's tongue before rhythmically throbbing as he met his peak. The Marauder worked him through it, rumbling low in his chest at the wonderful sight, the wonderful sound, just the wonderful everything as the Slayer shuddered, moaned and twitched through the after throes of his orgasm, before eventually falling flat on his back to pant and moan softly.

The Marauder gently tugged his tongue out of the Slayer, pulling back to purr softly at the wonderful and erotic sight of the Slayer laid out and his inner thighs a wet mess.

But, no matter the wonderful sight, they needed to get cleaned up. They both were exhausted, the Slayer probably more so. So, the Marauder gently scooped up the Slayer into his arms and took him to their shared bathroom. He drew a warm bath and got the Slayer in, allowing him to soak his tired limbs as he also got in and held the Slayer close.

What a wonderful sparring round.


End file.
